Welcome To The Ends
by Rae-kawaii
Summary: Redd OC has always been part of the gang. But when aliens try to destroy her block; she and the boys tool up and roll out. PESTOC
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

The mirror of the small bathroom was fogged and a figure in the shower turned off the faucet. A lightly tanned hand reached on and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack. Pulling the towel behind the shower door, it opened.

Inside the shower was a teenaged black haired girl. She was of average height with the towel wrapped around her body. She reached for another towel and wrapped it around her hair. She traveled the short distance to the mirror and wiped it off; seeing her reflection.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. The teen opened the door to see a young African girl standing there in pajamas with a teddy bear. The little girl looked exhausted.

"Redd," the little girl addressed the teen, "are ya gonna read me tha' story?"

"Ya', sweetie," the teen, Redd, responded, "Jus' let me get dress firs', okay?"

The little girl nodded and turned, going to her room. Redd strolled over to her room and shut the door.

One look inside her room, revealed where she got her name. The walls were a stark red; the bed had a red comforter with a black border. The head hoard was a dark cherry wood; as was the bedside table. The lamp in the table had a red shade over it.

Redd removed the towel from her head and walked over to her closet. Grabbing a random set clothes, she laid them on her bed.

Slipping off her towel and slipping on some undergarments; she picked up a white halter tank top that had a Black Sabbath skull on it and put it on. She shimmied into a pair of black skinny jeans with chain suspenders. She plugged in her skull earrings and slipped on her bangles. Grabbing her black beanie, red hoodie, and electronics, she walked to her little sister's room. Redd lightly tapped on the door before opening it.

"Lily," Redd spoke quietly, "ya still up?"

A tiny head of dark hair shifted under the pink comforter, but didn't rise. This proved the child to be asleep. Redd smiled and closed the door.

Redd walked out into the living room; finding her parents there. Her father was a burly German with a thick accent. Dark hair and eyes with a pencil thin line of facial hair. Her mother was a feminine Irishwoman. Although they adopted all their children, they loved their children more than anyone ever could.

Redd gave her both her parents a kiss on the head and continued into the small kitchen; where she found her other sister.

"'Ey, Monique," Redd addressed the, slightly, younger teen.

"Hi, Redd," Monique replied, "goin' out wiv da boys, again?"

"Yay," Redd sounded hesitant, "why?"

"Jus' curious," Monique said, flipping her long, cornrow braided hair over her left shoulder.

"Y're jus' curious 'bout Dennis, aren't ya?"

"No!" Monique blushed.

"Whatevah," Redd chuckled and started putting on her red Nike Jordan's and picking up her hooded biker vest, "I'll see ya later, 'k?"

"Ya'," Monique shrugged and nodded, "bye."

Redd walked to the door, saying 'bye' to her parents and opened the door, walking out. Shutting the door, she saw Pest down the hall; doing the same thing.

He was a little taller than her, same age; 16. He was standing there in a pair of baggy, blue jeans; orange striped, grey winter coat; blue hoodie and green 'Granny Magnet' t-shirt visible. Redd chuckled lightly at the shirt; his grandma had gotten it for him. Pest, hearing her, looked over and smiled.

"'Ey, baby," Pest said, smoothly.

"Hi, Pest," Redd said, walking over to him.

"Ready ta go?" Pest said while grabbing her waist.

"Ya'," Redd said, placing her hands on his elbows, "let's go me't up wiv the boys."

The two walked over to the set of elevator. Next to the elevators was the number eleven, painted in reddish orange. Pest pressed the down button and started talking to Redd as they waited for the lift.

When the elevator dinged and opened, they were met with Dennis Moses. Moses nodded in greeting and Dennis grinned. Pest and Redd walked onto the lift; still holding hands.

* * *

END OF PROLOGUE!

Read and Review!

Check out the story poster at - polyvore pest_redd/set?id=70396700

Check out Redd's clothes and weapons at - polyvore redd/set?id=70425434


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! First chapter~! Tell me~ whatcha think :)

* * *

Redd stuffed her hands further into her biker vest. London in October was freezing. She stepped closer to Pest, trying to conserve body heat. Pest wrapped an arm around her in return.

After meeting up with Jerome and Biggz, the gang went out to find their next victim. They'd been out for about an hour, now, and hadn't found anyone.

"Everyone's out enjoyin' da Bon Fires," Redd broke the silence, "I doubt we'r goin' ta fin' anyone out."

"Trus'," Moses murmured, and noticed a woman, older than them, walking by their graffiti, "Always trus', Redd. Always"

The others smiled while Pest lit a banger and tossed it. The sudden, loud noise shocked the woman, but when she turned around, she found no one. She sighed and continued talking on her cellphone.

"Okay," She smiled into the phone, "Bye, mum."

She looked up to find a group of six teens. All of the teens had their hoods up and faces covered with bandanas. Most of them were in dark clothing; except one in a gray winter jacket.

Moses nodded his head slowly, signaling Pest and Redd. They got on their bikes and hopped off the curb. They crossed in front of the woman, who followed them with her eyes. She turned back around and found the four other teens lined up across the street.

"Oh, fuck," She whimpered.

She pivoted to see the two bikers, now standing on their bikes. They were intimidating for being teens. She swiveled around and almost smacked faces with Moses.

"Giv' me da phone," He shouted, threateningly, into her face, "Giv' me da phone!"

The woman dug into her bag while Redd and Pest rode up behind her. She fumbled with her phone when she handed it to Moses.

"Giv' me da mon'y," Moses demanded, "Giv' me da pu'se!"

She shrunk away and started digging in her purse. She was smart, though. She was trying to take as long as possible, in hopes that someone would find them. But, Moses was smarter.

"Don' fuck 'bout," Moses grabbed the purse and ripped it from her, tossing it to Dennis.

The woman held up her hands to defend herself, unknowingly, showing off her ring. Gold; very valuable on the block.

"Giv' me da ring," Moses said softly, but demandingly.

"It's no' worth anythin'," She tried to reason.

"Girl, we don' care," Redd taunted her, "Jus' giv' him da ring, damnit!"

The woman seemed surprised to hear a feminine voice among boys. She turned to Redd with wide eyes before Moses got her attention again. He tousled with her until he pulled out his blade, only to scare her.

"Ya wanna get murk, innit," Moses pretended to threaten and struggled with the ring again. Finally, he shoved her to the ground.

She faced Moses while taking off her ring and holding it up for him to take. Pest snatched it instead and slipped it on Redd's finger. The teens crowded around the fallen woman; becoming much more intimidating than she originally thought.

"Y're too brave," Moses spoke in truth.

All the teens stared down at the woman until a bright ight caught their attention. The light got closer and closer until they realized it was coming towards them.

"Duck!"

"Mov' it!"

Everyone fell to the ground, covering their heads as the light, or now meteor, crashed into a nearby car. Pest flung his body over Redd's; for extra protection.

"Som'one's bombin' us," Biggz shouted.

Dennis looked over to where the woman was; she was gone.

"'Ey," He said, getting everyone's attention, "She's duckin'!"

"Man, she's ghostin'," Pest commented, helping Redd to stand.

"Moses-" Redd was cut off.

"Allow it," Moses stated, "Nice whip," He said walking over to the destroyed car, "Could be som' valuables in it."

Moses tried to open the door but the handle was jammed, so he jumped in through the window. The others crowded around his dangling rear; waiting patiently. Moses moved to grab something when a white blur lunged at him. He hurried out of the car, staring into it with wide eyes.

"Whoa," He breathe, "dare's-"

A white creature lunged out of the car and attacked Moses. The creature swiped at his face, cutting near his left eye, and Moses pulled out his flint blade. The others were yelling out in shock as Moses plunged the blade into the side of the creature. It gave a shriek and darted off threw a whole in a chain link fence; going to an old, wooden she in the park. Moses and his gang were breathing heavily from excitement as he got up.

"Wha' was dat," questioned Biggz.

"It looked like Dobby da House Elf," Redd jibbed at Pest, who chuckled with her.

"Moses go' shacked by a Dobby," Dennis teased as they all laughed.

Pest held onto Redd's waist as she rested her arm on Biggz' shoulder. Moses glared in the direction of the wooden shed; the one lamp laminating it in the darkness.

"Imma killin' it," He growled.

* * *

Dun Dun Daaaaaaa~!

I know I forgot to mention Redd's bike in the beginning but I picture Biggz carrying it in this chapter. R&R


	3. Chapter 2

The boys and Redd ran across the dark park; Pest and Redd on their bikes. When they came upon the shed, Redd and Pest tossed down their bikes and joined the others in front of the wooden shed. The teens heaved breathlessly, still in shock of the white 'apes' attack on Moses.

"Aye, Pest," Moses gained his attention, "Ya got any of dem bangas?"

"Yeah," Pest said taking out some firecrackers from his pocket.

Pest leaned over towards Redd, who lit the firecracker with her dragon decorated lighter. Pest ran up to the shed, threw in the firecracker, and jogged back to Redd's side. A couple seconds later, there was a popping sound, followed by smoke, light, and screeches from the creature; which Redd was pretty sure that it was an alien. After a few more seconds, the commotion stopped. Moses stared into the wooden shed; glaring into the shed, he charged. The others stood outside the shed, the single light tinting them orange. The listened to Moses beating the creature with the branch he found.

"Aye," Moses shouted, "Back meh! Back meh!"

The five teens ran into the shed, causing greater commotion. Everyone struggled with the creature, trying to pin it down. The creature, dubbed alien by Redd, got a few swipes in on the only female of their gang, ripping part of her jeans on her right thigh. Soon enough, it went quiet. Silent

.

.

.

.

The gang of teenagers walked out of the shed, the creature strung upon the sharp edge of the branch like a flag. Everyone formed a circle around Moses, using their phones to see the creature in the dark.

"What is dis ting?" Dennis asked, moving his phone closer to the creature.

"Dats an alien, bruv! Believe it!" Pest boasted, "It came down ta take over de Ear'h!"

"Til it landed in de wrong place," Redd commented, "Welcome ta de Ends~"

Dennis grinned, "Yeah, mothafucka!" He feigned towards the alien.

Moses raised the alien above his head as the gang began to chant, becoming ruddy and swaying back and forth. Redd and Pest began to jump, causing the others, besides Moses, to copy them. Their chants could be heard on the other side of the park, loud and proud.

"BLOCK!"

"BLOCK!"

"BLOCK!"

"BLOCK!"

"BLOCK!"

"BLOCK!"

The boys and Redd walked beside the chain link, Pest dragging the alien along with them. Redd strolled next to Pest, who was talking animatedly to everyone about the alien. She laughed at a few of his jokes and looked by to Biggz. He was holding her bike, since he suggested to earlier, and she wanted to make sure he was 'treating' it right.

"Ya, bettah treat dat bike righ', Biggz!" she shouted back to the African boy. The boys busted out in laughter as Biggz mocked her by caressing the red bike lovingly.

Biggz looked up at Moses, who was leading the gang of delinquents back to the block, "Ay, Moses," Moses tilted his head to acknowledge him, "Wha' are we gonna do wiv dis ting?"

Pest turned back to Biggz, "Take it ta Ron," he turned back around facing forward when Redd moved him so he wouldn't trip, "He watches dat Geographical shit! All dat man evah does is blaze, water dem big buds, and watch de nature channel"

"Ya know dat he's righ'," Redd chuckled elbowing Pest softly, "He's da only reason dat de block smells like bud"

The boys laughed as Biggz answered his phone; he's a momma's boy and knows it, he quickly explained why he was late and told his mom he'd be home soon. Jerome took out his cellphone and called Ron to tell him of their 'Beast of Braxton'.

"Ay, Moses," Dennis called from the back of the group, "Why ya always pickin the poor people, man?"

The whole gang started to laugh, knowing that it was true. Dennis soccer kicked the wallet into a small patch of grass and kept walking.

"Ay, man, we shady, we shady," Moses tried to defend.

The gang turned a corner and started walking toward the youth center, where they saw Tia and her friends. Dimples was the first to notice them and comment.

"Wha?" She questioned pointing to the alien, "What is dat?"

"An alien, Dimps," Redd countered; she never really liked Dimples- to stuck up.

"Watch it, Hermaphrodite," Dimples growled.

"Ya wanna go, Cush Crotch?" Redd said pushing up the sleeves of her skin tight red hoodie.

"Now, now," Jerome said holding Redd back; knowing the damage she can do.

Tia shook her head and stared at Moses, "Did dat ting do dat to ya face?"

He stared back, "Yeah"

"So, ya killed it?"

"Yeah"

The others felt a little awkward standing there as the two stared 'passionately' at one another. Pest grinned and shared a look with Redd. He jerked the alien forward, causing all the girls to run away and Tia to grab the door behind her. Pest chuckled and wrapped one arm around Redd's waist.

Biggz and Jerome rode on the borrowed bikes ahead of the others. Everyone squeezed through the smaller alley way. They found two younger boys from the block setting a recycling bin on fire; the paper one to be specific.

"Gavin!" Redd yelled catching the African boy's attention.

"Ya pyro!" Moses yelled after her.

Gavin turned around looking a bit miffed, "My name ain't Gavin, its Mayhem," he gestured to his friend, "An' he's Probs"

"Y're fuckin' wiv meh, righ'" Redd jeered, her head laying on Pest's shoulder with his arm still around her waist, "Mayhem an' Probs? Those has ta be the weakest names I've evah heard"

The boys looked pissed but gained an expression of interest as the group passed them and they got a look at the alien.

"Whoa!"

"What is dat?!"

"None of ya business," Redd countered.

"No," Probs squeaked, "Let us roll wiv you, Moses!"

"Yeah," Mayhem spoke, "We bad boys, Moses, bad boys!"

"Go home, Reginald," Jerome twisted back while riding Pest's bike, "Y're too tiny"

"Innit past y're bed time?**" Pest teased.

"Go suck y're mom" _Reginald_ countered.

The group ooh'd at the burn as Pest and Redd turned to the youth with smirks on their faces; they taught them well.

The group stopped off near the garage to lock up the bikes then headed towards the elevator. When the teens walked in they noticed an older man, probably in his twenties, listening to music and talking on his cellphone. He quickly hung up as the teens surrounded him; hiding his phone and iPod.

"I already pushed the button," he said trying not to look scared, "It's taking enough time"

The teens scoffed. They loved playing with people's heads, especially if they didn't live in the block; they didn't know the routine. The elevator dinged and the teens got on, leaving the older man by himself. Dennis feigned towards him, intimidatingly.

"It's okay," He informed them, "I'll catch the next one"


End file.
